


Don't Say The M Word

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor attend a Christmas Eve/ New Years Eve party at Stark Towers where Tony says something to Loki you should never say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say The M Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at being funny, I hope it'll make you guys laugh I'm highly nervous about this one. Hope you all enjoy this. It's basicaly how I think Loki would react if he were told to be more modest and humble this was all in good fun please enjoy

It was supposed to be a nice evening out, and it did start off that way. Thor and Loki attended Tony's party and for the most part of the evening, were enjoying themselves. They were both mingling among the guests.

Thor was talking to Hawk-Eye when he heard a screech of sheer annoyance and hurt calling his name. "Excuse me" he said running towards Loki who was cringing. "Darling what's wrong?"  Thor asked comforting Loki. "Tony is mean" was all that Loki said as he clanged to Thor.

"Tony what did you tell him?" Thor demanded with a look that meant business. Tony looked at Thor and realized he had two choices before him, one was deny it all, say he has no idea what Loki is talking about and that whatever was said was taken out of context.

Or he could just tell the truth and just like the Ice Bucket Challenge prepare for the worst. "What did you say to him?" Thor growled again with a look on his face that said if someone wasn't going to tell him pain will ensue.

Pepper stepped up and decided to say something not before Tony grabbed her arm as the other Avengers watched in amusement. "You can't just nark on me, you're my wife!" he whispered with a slight hiss in her ear.

"Tony, two Demi-Gods stand before me one will surely turn me into a pepper grinder and the other one well…I don't want to think about that, I want to live" She said hissing as she shook her arm from him.

"I won't ask you again, tell me what you said to him or I'll summon Mjölnir and do things to you that will make Loki's attempt to take over Midgard seem like child's play!" Thor boomed at Tony.

"Thor it's okay, I'll tell you what Tony said" Pepper offered stepping forward completely ignoring Tony's look of thanks allot aimed towards her. "I'm listening" Thor said as Loki buried his face in his chest.

 "Tony said that…Loki could use to maybe be a bit more modest and humble" Pepper said much to the amusement of the other Avengers who were laughing at Tony as he asked them to help him out. "You are on your own buddy" they all said. "What were you thinking speaking to him like that?" Thor asked clearly in a rhetorical tone. "So mean!" Loki growled as Thor comforted him.

"It's okay my love, you don't have to be any of those things, you are perfect" Thor assured him. "I know, thank you" Loki said softly enough for Thor to hear. Tony was about to say something when Pepper stopped him.

"You have done enough talking today, how about be silent for a while?" She growled at him."You know in my defense…" Tony was about to say when Thor gave him a look that clearly said one more word out of you and I really will summon Mjölnir.

Tony gave Thor a very careful nod as Loki tugged on Thor's shirt. "I don't like it here, there's mean people" Loki said clearly still distraught. "We will leave soon my love, as soon as Tony makes a mends" Thor said glaring at the billionaire.

"What? You don't really expect me to…ouch!" he said as Pepper slapped his arm. "Just say you're sorry and mean it!" she threatened. The other Avengers were now on the verge of tears this was too funny and amusing.

Tony grunted and looked at Loki, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of those hurtful things I said, they were mean" he added. "You're not sorry, you knew you wanted to say those things, vile things" Loki said still cringing as he held on to Thor.

"Come on Loki, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to say that" Thor said trying to ease Loki. "He did too!" Loki said as Thor stroked his back comfortingly. "I'm really sorry and I promise it won't ever, ever happen again even though it was the…ouch! Okay, okay! Pepper that hurts, okay I'll never do it again" Tony repeated rubbing his arm. "Do we forgive him Loki?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head no and clanged more to Thor.

"We really are sorry" Pepper said trying to smooth things. Thor just nodded and held Loki closer. "We will be taking our leave now oh and Tony do learn to think before you speak" Thor growled as Loki waved his free hand and they were gone.

When everyone else had finally gone, Pepper looked at Tony with astonishment. "You have some nerve telling Loki to be more modest and humble, you are the least modest, least humble person I know" she said.

"So that's the big deal? I tell Loki the truth and that's the big deal?" Tony said. "You have the biggest mouth I have ever seen, and clearly you've learned nothing from this, and before you say anything I wanted to live! That's why I narked on you deal with it, you love me anyways" Pepper said and left it at that.

Loki and Thor returned to their Midgard residence and Loki was still visibly upset by what happened. Thor couldn't help but think that Tony had some nerve preaching to Loki about attributes he clearly didn't have. "Shall we watch "The Weakest Link"? Thor asked trying to comfort Loki still.

"The midgardian woman who makes fun of other midgardians? Oh darling you really do know how to cheer me up" Loki said with a wide grin. Thor chuckled and held him close as they cuddled together on the couch to watch the show.

Loki smiled as he watched Ann Robinson tear into another competitor this time about their outfit. "Thor my love?" Loki asked as he looked up at his husband. "Yes my darling?" Thor asked looking down at Loki.

"What words come to your mind when you think of me?" Loki asked. Thor smiled softly at him and kissed the top of his head. "I think, smart, intelligent, handsome, kind, soul-mate" Thor whispered as Loki kissed his heart.

"Am I really your soul-mate as you said?" Loki asked softly. "Of course you are my love; you are my everything, my heart, my soul, my Loki" Thor said gently holding Loki in a tighter embrace. "And you don't think I should be….those things that Tony said I should be?" Loki said cringing at the thought.

"Loki it is absurd that Tony would preach to you about qualities he clearly lacks, like the ability to think before one speaks" Thor said gently caressing Loki's hair. Loki smiled warmly and kissed Thor deeply and gently.

Thor moaned gently as they kissed letting their hands slowly roam on each other. The show was over by now and Loki waved his free hand to turn off the T.V. and bring them to their bed room. "Darling were you really going to summon Mjölnir and hurt Tony in ways one can't pronounce?" Loki asked softly as their lips parted.

"Of course I was my love, you are dear to me I won't let anyone belittle you like that" Thor said as he pulled Loki close to him. "Thank you my Thor, that means allot to me oh and Thor?" Loki said.

"You are most welcome my Loki, and yes?" he asked. "If we ever decide to have children, let's not tell them about uncle Tony shall we?" Loki said. Thor chuckled lightly and smiled, "Agreed my love" he whispered as they held each other close and let sleep take over.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, con-crit is always welcomed


End file.
